


I Can't Concentrate in Flats

by SLD24



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy!Kink, Fem!Louis, Fingering, I like it, M/M, Panties, Riding, Sassy ass louis, Some Bondage, Teasing, Top!Harry, and a crop top, bottom!Louis, cause I like that concept a lot, harry comes twice, it's cute, lots of the word baby, louis in heels, powerbottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLD24/pseuds/SLD24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to wear heels in his apartment but his downstairs neighbor isn't too thrilled about the noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Concentrate in Flats

**Author's Note:**

> More smut and Louis in heels because who doesn't like that?
> 
> My Twitter is @lostboyslou if anyone one cares :) leave comments and kudos thank you lovely people !

Harry slowly let his eyes close as he laid on his back. It was around two in the morning and he had just gotten back from a night out with the boys. Niall threw up in the taxi, Liam lost his phone and they lost Zayn. Or Zayn left, Harry couldn't remember and honestly couldn't care less. He just wanted to sleep to get the pounding out of his head and wobbly vision out of his eyes. 

Click. Click. Click. 

Harry's eyes flew open from the .2 seconds of sleep he had gotten. The noise continued and his eyes stayed fixated on the ceiling above him. Who on God's Earth was walking around in heels at this time of night?

Usually Harry wouldn't confront the suspect but he was still a bit tipsy. He threw the blanket off of him and marched right out of his apartment and upstairs to the next floor. He wasn't even phased by the fact he was only wearing his jeans. 

He knocked loudly on the door that matched his apartment number, besides the first number being a 3 for the third floor and not a 2.

"Yes?" A voice peeped as the door cracked open and Harry looked down. He could barely make out the face since half of it was behind the door. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was peace and quiet while sleeping. 

"Tell your girlfriend to stop walking around in those obnoxiously loud heels," Harry huffed and put one hand against the door frame to steady himself. The stairs made him dizzy for some reason. 

"Alright," the guy said and turned his head. "Stop walking around in those heels Louise!" He yelled then put his face back between the cracked open door and door frame. 

"Did she hear you?" Harry pouted. 

"Loud and clear," the guy smirked and looked Harry up and down. "Particular reason you have no shirt or shoes on?"

"I was sleeping."

"Says the alcohol on your breath," he hummed and Harry narrowed his eyebrows. 

"Goodnight," he snapped then turned away stomping back down the stairs. 

_________

Louis chuckled and watched as the tall boy with defined muscles disappeared down the steps. 

He walked back into his room and slid on his six inch black chunky heels with laces in the front. 

"Always waking up the neighbors, Louise," Louis scolded himself in the mirror with a small smirk pulling on the edge of his lips. 

__________

Harry plopped down on the mattress and hid under the blankets. Finally, it was quiet. 

Click. Click. Click. 

Harry woke up from his lovely .3 seconds of sleep this time and sat up. 

"You're fucking kidding me," he growled to himself. He was upstairs pounding at the door in a matter of ten seconds. 

"Forget something?" Louis hummed and he opened the door a bit wider. 

"I can't bloody sleep because your girlfriend is being so fucking loud!"

"You're the one yelling," Louis tilted his head and raised an eyebrow impatiently tapping his fingers on the door. 

"Because your girlfriend doesn't know how to be neighborly! Why is she even walking around in heels at 2 in the morning?!"

"I don't know why don't you ask her?" Louis pushed the door open and made a motion with his arm for Harry to talk in.

"I will." Harry snapped and stormed in walking to the room Louis pointed to which was simply the laundry room. Louis rushed into his bedroom and slid on the heels. He walked back out and stood a little ways outside of the laundry room door with his hands on his hips. One knee bent and a hip popped out. His skinny jeans hugging his thick thighs and the crop top- which Harry somehow didn't notice-cut off right above his belly button. He's been meaning to get it pierced. 

"There's no one fucking in-" Harry started the froze seeing Louis standing in the center of the room like a fucking statue. 

"Hmm?" Louis smirked and slowly walked over to Harry, hips swaying. His head tilted and he rested his manicured hands on Harry's broad shoulders. 

"I thought-"

"Thinking does no wonders," Louis whispered and kept his sultry eyes digging into Harry's. 

He had him speechless. The big bad boy had nothing to say. Just lustful eyes and slightly parted lips. 

"Want me to take them off?" Louis whispered and stepped back. He spun around and slowly walked away feeling Harry's gaze drop to his bum. 

"No," Harry licked his lips and Louis smirked spinning around again to face Harry. 

"Thought they were making too much noise?" Louis purred and walked back to Harry. Their eyes meeting and Louis gently grabbed Harry's shoulders backing him up into one of the chairs. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and felt his cock twitching inside of his sweatpants. No use in hiding it. 

"Oh is daddy hard?" Louis pouted in a little baby voice standing in front of Harry. Harry gulped and reached out to put his hands on Louis' hips. "No touchy," he slapped Harry's hand away. "I'll be back," he whispered then leaned forward kissing Harry's lips softly. Harry wanted more but Louis wasn't having it. He pulled away and sauntered into his room. 

"Baby got you a present," Louis hummed in a little sing-song as he dangled a pair of hand cuffs in the air. He walked so effortlessly in the heels. And God did they make his ass look good. Harry wanted to wreck the fucking little slut who was teasing the hell out of him. 

Harry complied as Louis secured the sparkly metal cuffs around his wrists behind his back. 

Harry's cock aching to be inside of Louis' thick ass. He wanted to eat him out until he was coming all over the sheets or floor or counter. Wherever. But he couldn't. He was handcuffed to a chair. 

He watched with dark eyes as Louis slowly walked to the light switch to dim them. God Harry needed to fuck this slut. All night. Just fuck him in those sexy heels and have him squirming and moaning out his name. 

"Daddy looks antsy," Louis smirked and walked back to Harry. His long eyelashes batting as he crept his hand up Harry's thigh. "Looks big," he whispered and ghosted his hand over Harry's hard on. "Feels big," he continued then slowly wrapped his hand around it through Harry's pants. 

Harry's insides were going crazy and his already tipsy mind-which was actually pretty sober now- was spinning. He swore this boy was gonna make him come untouched. 

"Get on with it," he moaned and Louis chuckled at that. 

"So eager," he laughed and ran his hands up Harry's chest stopping to thumb over the rosy nipples. "I like when daddy's eager," he purred and bent over gently sucking on Harry's nipple. Harry's gaze followed down Louis' back and right to the curve of his bum. Louis' tongue flicked over Harry's hard nipple before kissing up his chest to his jaw. His legs moving to straddle Harry's hips. 

"Fuck..." Harry groaned feeling Louis' ass sit on his throbbing cock. 

"Cursing is bad," Louis whispered sucking on Harry's jaw and moving his hands up and down Harry's chest. "Only curse when you're inside of me okay daddy?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear then started to suck on his ear lobe. 

"Alright baby," Harry moaned and tilted his head back as Louis started to move his hips. His ass grinding against Harry's desperate cock. Their bodies heating up as Louis did all the work. His lips now pressed hotly and sloppily against Louis' as Louis tangled his fingers into Harry's hair. 

"Let's take these off shall we?" Louis hummed and slid off of Harry's lap. With ease he slipped Harry's sweatpants off then kneeled down so his face was even with Harry's crotch. "At least I didn't blind fold you hmm?" He whispered and leaned forward kissing Harry's thighs then leaning back to slide the boxers down. Harry only had to slightly lift his hips. Louis watched as Harry's thick cock sprung up. 

"Suck me off baby," Harry begged which is something he normally never did. 

Louis fluttered his eyelashes and took Harry's cock into his hand pumping it painfully slow. "Say me please," he whispered and hovered his lips above the tip. 

"Please baby," Harry moaned and tilted his head back. He groaned as Louis engulfed his cock into his mouth. His tongue pressing to the hard surface as he bobbed his head while hollowing out his cheeks. "Fuck..." Harry cursed and wiggled his wrists in the handcuffs desperate to grab Louis' hair and fuck his mouth. 

Louis closed his eyes and took his time sucking on Harry's hard on. He pulled off half way then hummed to get Harry's attention. Although Harry's cock simply twitched and Harry didn't look down as Louis gazed him. He hummed around Harry again and finally Harry looked down. 

"Shit..." He groaned seeing Louis' watery eyes and his cock inside the boy's mouth. Louis started sucking harder and took the bottom half of Harry's cock in his hand pumping it to match his sucks. "Fuck...fuck baby..." Harry moaned and tilted his head back. "I'm gonna come," he groaned and felt his stomach knot up before he released into Louis' mouth. His breathing turned ragged as Louis pulled off. His lips soaking wet with saliva and eyes watery. 

"Did baby do a good job?" Louis whispered and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Harry nodded and curled his fingers. He needed to touch Louis.

"Now let daddy go yeah?" Harry breathed out and wiggled his hands again. 

"Nope," Louis smirked and pulled the keys out of his back pocket dangling them in front of Harry's face. "You don't get to touch," Louis smirked and set the keys down. He backed away from Harry and slowly sat down on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Harry mumbled as he was extremely anxious. He just wanted to fuck Louis and Louis was playing so many fucking games. 

"Well you are in no condition to finger me so I have to prep myself some how," Louis smirked and started to untie his heels and slide them off so he could get his skinny jeans off. "Forgot the lube," he huffed and stood up leaving his heels on the ground to taunt Harry. Louis scampered off in his unbuttoned skinny jeans and Harry couldn't help but smile at how small he actually was. Not a foot over 5'6 he bet. 

Louis came back and positioned himself back onto the floor. He slid his pants off and tossed them to the side exposing his lacy black thong that was see through in the front and simply a string in the back that disappeared between Louis' cheeks. Harry's mouth watered and he sat up straight trying to control himself. 

Louis hummed and got on his knees so his ass was facing Harry. He rested his hands on his cheeks and pulled them apart teasing Harry with his pretty pink hole barely hidden beneath the string of his thong. 

"Does daddy like?" He whispered and turned his head glancing over his shoulder at Harry who nodded. Louis' eyes flicked down to Harry's cock and smirked as it was clearly getting hard again. "I'll be quick," Louis smiled and slowly slid his panties down his thick thighs and smooth legs. He kept kneeling as he lathered his fingers up with lube. "One or two?" Louis hummed as he circled his finger around his hole. He was now on all threes with his one hand positioned by his ass.

"Two," Harry breathed out wanting to see Louis' hole stretch out around his fingers. God it was so pretty. 

Louis smiled and eased one small finger in before quickly adding another one. He hummed and leaned his head down started to move his fingers inside of him. His walls clenched around his fingers as he swirled them around inside of his heat. He whimpered and closed his eyes trying to hit his prostate but his fingers aren't long enough. Harry's were but he was tied up and Louis intended to keep it that way. 

Louis bit into his lip and could hear Harry trying to break out of the cuffs as Louis fingered himself. His hole stretching beautifully around his dainty fingers. 

"Come up here baby," Harry begged and Louis looked over his shoulder. "Let me fuck you right yeah?"

Louis' insides twisted up and he slowly eased his fingers out wiping them on his thigh. His cock hurt from not getting much attention but that would be fixed soon. 

"Put your heels on first baby," Harry hummed and Louis obliged. He laced up the heels then sauntered over to sit in Harry's lap. His crop top still on but he was only worried about Harry's fat cock not what he was wearing. 

"You're so big daddy," Louis purred and straddled Harry's waist as he positioned the tip of his cock right below how hole. 

"No condom?" Harry breathed just wanting to pound Louis. His cock ached to be inside of him. 

Louis shook his head and slowly eased down on Harry's hard cock. His hole stretching around it causing Louis' head to tilt back. "Want you to fill me up," Louis breathed and put his hands on Harry's chest. His heart racing and skin prickling as Harry disappeared inside of him. 

"Fuck babe," Harry breathed and tilted his head back. Louis swiveled his hips to adjust to Harry's length before he began grinding down. He made sure to push his own hard cock between their stomachs as he rolled down. 

The small apartment filled with the sound of Louis' ass against Harry's legs and grunts and 'ahs' and 'ohs'.

"Uh daddy!" Louis whined as he rode Harry's thick cock like no tomorrow. His body sweating and breathing heavy as he did all the work. 

"That's it baby," Harry cooed and licked his lips keeping his head tilted back. He desperately wanted to spank Louis and pull his hair and bend him over but he couldn't. It was torturously pleasuring. 

Louis gripped one of Harry's shoulders and held his cock in his other hand to get himself off.

"Oh fuck!" Louis cried out when Harry's tip crashed against his prostate. "Oh god, right there daddy!" 

"So good baby, keep riding my thick cock," Harry encouraged Louis as the boy lightened up on the grinding but then went back to rolling his hips aggressively. 

"Shit...ugh fuck daddy," Louis leaned forward and bit into Harry's shoulder. "Oh fuck..." He breathed in a gasping moan. 

"Come on baby, come for daddy," Harry purred turning his head so his lips were pressed to Louis' ear. 

"Fuck fuck fuck....ugh fuck daddy!" Louis whined and scrunched his face up as he came all over their stomachs. Harry pushed his hips up and came against Louis' prostate. "Fuck..." Louis gasped and his body relaxed as Harry's cum filled him up. 

"Fuck baby you did so good," Harry breathed out as they were both panting. God he would take Louis every night from now on if he was allowed to. 

Louis fluttered his eyelashes and kissed Harry's cheek before slowly standing up. He moaned at the loss of being filled up and pushed his hand through his hair. 

"Gonna un-cuff me now?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Louis was going to get his pants back on.

"Only if I can continue to wear my heels?" He smirked softly looking over his shoulders.


End file.
